Unknown struggle
by randomnessari
Summary: BAD SUMMARY! Edwards family sent him to get some "help" during new moon. What is discovered? Told as if it were in the fromat of The Catcher in the Rye, first story posted here, many more to come! review! humor, some angst, tell me what you thin


A/N: I own nothing!! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer and yeah... enjoy!!

Edward: There's nothing wrong.

Well you see, there's not much in my life, to say I've got the parents Esme and Carlisle, my siblings Jasper,

Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie and of course I had the love of my existence Bella Swan. I mean my family sent me

over here to get help, although I hardly need it, I mean who wants to hear a crummy story about why I was

dragged here, literally, by Emmett and jasper, I mean come on, I'm not that interesting. Well where do you

want me start? By my parents? Well Esme and Carlisle are great people, they love us, they truly do, but I

wonder why they made me come here, you'd think I was crazy , all I did was tell them that the voices in my

head were driving me crazy, since they never shut up about bella, I mean I left her in order to protect her,

why don't they understand that? Bella was a great girl, ya would've loved to know her, she was my heroine,

and don't go thinking I do drugs or anything like that cuase I don't. I prefer to not kill my body even more.

Where were we? Oh yeah my siblings now, well jasper, he is sort of emo, yes he is definatley emoy, ( a/n: my

own word people!) he has empathy, he understands us, but that takes a toll on him, so he seems emo, alice,

is the complete opposite and she's his wife! She is perky, bouncy,hyper, any word you can come up with, now

don't think we're all blood related since we are not! We were all adopted. Emmett is my biological older

brother, while alice and I are twins, jasper and Rosalie are twins. Emmett is a big person, and I mean big as in

muscular and Rosalie, well guys drool at her feet, its disgusting seeing them throw themselves to her feet,

while she steps on their backs with her heels and Emmett following stepping on their fronts. ME? I'm just

Edward Cullen, a sane person, who has had some trouble since he gave up his heroine. I mean bella truly

was my heroine, and you're probably wondering that if she were truly my heroine I wouldn't have left her, but

guess what, I did. I knew since I first saw her, that I loved her, that I would not be able to live without her,

nope guess what, I am still alive, and I'm not like the phonies out in the world who go into the drama, the

high school drama, which is pathetic. Believe me I've been through that type of drama and it is pathetic, the

girls that say they think you're the one, that want to know you, pshaw, pure fakes, bella was the only true

person. I love my family, I truly do, but this is too much, there is nothing to talk about, I do not need help

whatsoever. Oh so they say, that its in order for me to realize my mistake and to go back to bella? What do

they know? Bella is safer now without me I'm like that whats the song called? Oh yeah," Leader of the pack"

by the Ronnettes, I'm the one that the father doesn't like, bella's father approves somewhat, but I doubt he

does now. Are you playing music?? Is that Clair de Lune? Thanks a lot, now you bring the memories back, and

if my family had seriously heard the Leader of the pack, they would realize how I am sacrificing myself since I

am not good news for Bella Cullen. Oh wait, Bella Swan, yes that's her name Bella Swan, she was the most

clumsy person, very accident prone, oh my god, there was once where she tripped over air, it was hilarious of

course I saved her from making friends with the floor but it was kind of funny seeing her face as she started

falling. Oh god, I miss her, I wonder if she remembers me still, I know its only been one month, but hey

humans forget. Alice says there's a chance I left her a shell, but I know I didn't, I'm positive I didn't, I think, I

mean she'll forget me right? Yeah, she'll live a happy life without me causing her near death experiences. Yeah

she'll be happy. Right? Why are you writing all this down? I'm not telling you anything important that will make

you think I have problems, I'm not insane! I did not make a mistake!! I did nothing wrong,! I only lied to

angel, and left her crying in a forest, that's not bad! I only told her I didn't love her anymore and tore out my

heart while tearing hers and stomped on it. I mean that wasn't so bad. Right? I didn't do anything wrong did

I?


End file.
